Countdown
by Tekiri
Summary: 12 numbers on a clock-face. Twelve Olympians. Twelve pieces of Luke's past. / Freeverse-drabble / For Sky.


Tick, tock, Luke Castellan.

It's one o'clock,

And the clock sounds the first strike of rebellion.

The string has been cut,

and the hourglass is flipped.

* * *

_Tickity_, tock.

Kronos is calling you and

you're falling into the trap.

What about Annabeth? And Thalia's sacrifice?

Do they mean nothing to you?

Your rebellion and pride is growing,

but you take the quest that seals your decision

and guess what, Luke?

The clock strikes _two_.

* * *

Three, Luke.

First Thalia, then Percy?

The gods break they're promises, don't they?

And while your listening to that new whisper in your head

that belongs to a certain titan of time,

you forget one promise that you made.

_Family, Luke. You promised._

Ding, dong, _Hermes boy_.

It's now three.

(You don't pay attention, though, because you have a lightning bolt to plant, and someone to frame.)

* * *

The bells are tolling

_one, two, three, four,_

And when you saw Annabeth's face when she dragged _perfect __Perseus_ back to camp,

your heart broke.

She was betrayed, Luke.

By someone who meant more than a parent,

more than a brother,

and that someone is _you_.

* * *

You poisoned her tree, Luke.

You poisoned _her_.

Why Luke? Why?

She's not your enemy,

and now Annabeth's in danger and you remember

that it's been _five years_ since Thalia died.

(The clock's chiming five in the distance,

why aren't you turning back while you have the chance?)

* * *

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,_

You found two more demigods, Luke.

Two very powerful ones.

You sent the manticore after them,

but they won't feel that whole in your heart.

The girl won't be a _Thalia_

and the boy is _definitely not_ Annabeth.

Turn back the clock

while you still have the chance.

Because even though your mother is _insane_,

Thalia _hates_ you,

Annabeth's _broken_,

Percy's an _obstacle_,

Bianca is _raw_,

and Nico's _too innocent_,

you've still the opportunity chance to say '_I'm sorry'_.

But you don't.

That's 5 people you've harmed.

And if you add your name to the list and that makes _six_.

* * *

You've found a crazy_, prophesses_ Morpheus girl named Cassandra

but you ditch her, even though you desperately need recruits because

she dreamt and told you the prophesy of the 7.

That means that your -sorry, _Kronos's_- army is going to fall

and the Olympians _are going to win_.

Nothing last forever, Luke.

Annabeth taught you that.

It's seven o'clock.

Get ready for bed, 'cause it's the last time you're going to sleep.

* * *

You've got no hope, Luke

and Annabeth's in the maze.

You hope you don't see her

or that she'll join you with Thalia,

but she stays with that _Perseus_.

Ethan's joined though,

which is one more demigod to his army,

but your 'family' still hates you.

And when Kronos says he needs your body

you know your now too deep.

And now everything is starting to fall apart at _8_.

* * *

Everything is falling back in place Luke.

You're possessed, though,

and it's getting hard to fight back.

Your shoulder deep in sand

and it's getting hard to breath.

It's 9, Luke.

Bedtime soon.

* * *

He taps _his_ scythe on _your_ waist

while you and an escort are slowly climbing up the elevator

and there's only 10 more levels 'til Olympus

but you're still fighting.

You know that Olympus will be your coffin

and that battle armor will be your shroud,

'but you don't tell that to Kronos

'cause the titan will fight harder and you will be _diminished_.

* * *

Eleven, almost 12.

The world is ending, Luke,

_at your hand._

And in Annabeth's tears she reminds you of that

_promise._

The wind's whispering _11_

because that's the number of thrones you saw while the world was spinning

and when everything turned _black_.

* * *

Your now standing at River Lethe and wondering if you want to

lose your life.

You take a deep breath, and then dive.

Your mind is now like a newborn babe's,

but you still remember that

_1_ stands for _rebellion_,

_2_'s for _lies_,

_3_ represents _heroes_,

_4_ stands for _betrayal_,

_5_ is for _harm_,

_6_ stands _lost_,

_7_ is for _fate_,

_8_ with _mind_,

_9's_ _golden sand_

_10's_ a _menace_,

and your memory of _11_ is just _black_.

12 stand for many things, though.

12 stands for _forgiveness_ and _peace_ and _rebellion against evil._

But you don't remember why.

Just like how you don't know why your memory of eleven is just _black_.

. . .

_Fin._

* * *

**Happy birthday, Sky!**

**Was this a bit of a surprise?**


End file.
